No me dejen sola
by Elis Gutier
Summary: Shikako piensa que sus padres podrian abandonarla a ella y a su hermano. Qué fue lo que la hizo creer algo tan absurdo? Que haran sus padres para mejorarlo...si es que no lo empeoran y consiguen que todo se vuelva más problematico.


**La mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a su respectivo creador, Masashi Kishimoto. Shikako e Inomaru son propiedad de mi creación y también de cualquier escritora de fics 100% ShikaIno. **

**Arriba Shikamaru e Ino**

**ShikaIno 4 ever!**

**Para todas las nenas amantes del ShikaIno**

**Sobre todo a **Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki , por tomarse la molestia de leer toso mis fics ShikaIno y regalarme su opinión. Espero con sinceridad, que te guste este , el primero de una serie de fics sobre la familia Nara jajaja

**

* * *

**

**No me dejen sola**

Shikamaru estaba en el sofá aburrido con las emisiones que ofrecía su televisor. Al parecer hasta los comerciales eran más creativos que cualquier película vieja que se estuviera transmitiendo en pantalla. No es que fuera particularmente fanático a un género, pero desde que el programa de noticias había terminado, no le quedaban muchas opciones. Tomaba el control remoto con pesadez, presionando los botones una y otra vez, con la esperanza de que hubiera algo que despertara su interés y lo relajara del estrés de aquel día. Bostezo por quinta vez. Los parpados le pesaban más que nunca y todo su cuerpo se sentía adolorido ¿Por qué había sido un día tan agotador como una misión de combate cuerpo a cuerpo? Sencillo: se debía a que nuevamente tuvo que pasar otro día entero con los niños…completamente solo.

Lo cual era absolutamente problemático.

Acabada de dejar a Shikako en su habitación después de mandarla a lavarse los dientes y ponerse el pijama…. Por tercera vez. Después de mucha firmeza y energía de su parte, finalmente Shikako obedeció. Shikamaru no podía evitar pensar que era mucho más sencillo lograr que sus tres alumnos (entre ellos el hijo de su fallecido sensei: Asuma-kun) siguieran sus ordenes sin importa lo complicadas que pudieran parecer a un gennin, a lograr que su hija se fuera a dormir temprano. No es que Shikako no fuera lista. Lo era. Y demasiado. Ese era el verdadero problema. Sin tomar en agregar que no estaba acostumbrada a recibir y obedecer órdenes de otra persona que no fuera su estricta y exigente mamá. Esa pequeña era, y por mucho, la niña más incontrolable, astuta, mandona y terca de todo Konoha. Y él no podía estar más orgulloso de su hija problemática. Era adorable. Todos estaban locos por ella. Sus abuelos no hacían otra cosa que mimarla y halagarla, sobre todo Inoichi. Chouji, quien era su padrino, se la pasaba dándole caramelos y toda clase de dulces siempre que visitaba su casa. En el parvulario de la academia tenía muchas amigas y era la líder de su grupo, sin mencionar que siempre que había práctica en las afueras adoraba sobresalir entre las demás pequeñas kunoichis. Por otro lado, Asuma-kun protegía y cuidaba de ella como si fuera su propia hermana menor, la levantaba en brazos y la subía a sus hombros cuando la llevaba de paseo o hacia el favor de llevarla a su casa al finalizar las clases. La gente en la calle comentaba lo linda que era y le regaban sonrisas amables. Esa niña los emboba a todos con la belleza, la seguridad y el carisma que heredo de Ino. Al igual que su vanidad. Siempre le pedía a su madre que le peinara su negra y brillante cabellera con una cola de caballo como la suya y le agregara un bonito lazo. Pero lo más increíble era que a pesar de su tendencia a la falta de mostrar entusiasmo, Shikamaru era el más afectado por ella. Ella era la luz de sus ojos, la niña de papa, _su pequeña problemática_. Y Shikako lo sabía.

Inomaru por otro lado, era un niño muy pasivo. A pesar de su corta edad, su temperamento ya mostraba estarse definiendo, al menos dentro de lo que cabe. Era feliz mientras nadie interrumpiera su siesta, porque si alguien se atrevía a hacerlo, Inomaru lloraba y gritaba con la furia de una bestia "Tsk. Sabía que además del cabello rubio tenía que haber heredado algo más de ti…que problematico" le dijo a su esposa, quien le reprochaba con la mirada cada vez que le decía eso, pero fuera de eso, la actitud de Inomaru era tan serena que fácilmente parecía haber sido sedado con tranquilizantes. Nomas tenía que verse sus ojos marrones y mirada somnolienta que había heredado de su padre para saber que era hijo de Shikamaru, por más rubio que fuera su cabello, Inomaru no podía negar la sangre Nara que corría por sus venas. El perezoso niño pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo entretenido con los juguetes que había con su cuna. Eran bloques de construcción con los que parecía armar una torre o una fortaleza para cualquier ojo humano, pero a Shikamaru e Ino les gustaba pensar que el pequeño Nara jugaba a planear estrategias como en un juego de shougi. Era como si no le gustaran los problemas, pero por ser un bebé de poco más de un año, requería de todos los problemáticos cuidados que tales pequeños requieren: alimentarlo, bañarlo, arrullarlo, vigilar que no introduzca nada en su boca, mantearlo alejado de los enchufes de electricidad y kunais o cualquier arma, y lo peor de todo…cambiarle los pañales. Aunque su cabello rubio y sus tiernas facciones propias de su edad causaban que la gente en la calle le hiciera mimos y arrumacos, el solo se sentía completamente cómodo en los brazos de su familia, sobretodo, por irónico que pudiera parecer: le gustaba estar con su madre.

Sería interesante saber si sentiría cuando entrara a la adolescencia. Al menos eso pensaba Shikamaru. Él sabía de eso.

Pero por ahora Ino era a la persona que más sonrisas recibía por parte del bebé Nara. Incluso sus primeras palabras se las dedico a ella. Cuando Inomaru vio como Ino partía de al hospital por petición de Sakura para ayudarla en una emergencia, en un intento de detener a su madre, lo dijo: —M-ma…mi.

Logrando así la atención de su madre, quien se puso tan eufórica que casi se le olvida su trabajo en el hospital.

Tal vez no debía sorprenderlo. Ino fue quien lo llevo en su vientre ese agotador nueve meses, fue ella quien sufrió esas diez horas del parto, fue ella quien mientras le daba pecho le hablaba con suma dulzura a pesar de que en ocasiones podía resultar doloroso, e igual había sido la conexión con Shikako. Todo se dio de manera tan natural. No había podido elegir mejor madre para su descendencia. En el nacimiento de sus hijos y en los primeros meses de su vida, Ino había mostrado la faceta más dulce y paciente que Shikamaru jamás hubiera podido si quiera imaginar. Aunque también le sorprendió la fuerza y cuidado con la que atendía sus necesidades.

—_Está bien, Ino. Yo le doy su biberón, tú ve y descansa, mujer _—_le había dicho, pero ella llena de soberbia le respondió: _—_No. Además mañana iras a examinar los exámenes chunnin ¿verdad?, con la desvelada que te va a dejar esto y desgano habitual, no quiero ni imaginar a qué clase de patético estudiante que dejaras aprobar, así que ni hablar, déjamelo a mí_—_ le dijo ella ignorando las bolsas de cansancio que se formaban en sus ojos. _

—_Pero tú también estas cansada ¿Qué no?_ —_Había mencionado tratando de hacerla entrar en razón._

—_No es nada que un par de tazas de café no puedan solucionar, además tengo permiso para faltar al trabajo por el bebé ¿recuerdas? así que…o cielos…nunca pensé que tendría que decir esto: Vete a dormir, Shikamaru._ —

Y como en todas las discusiones, Ino se salió con la suya. Aunque no logro que Shikamaru durmiera adecuadamente. Se sentía muy culpable cuando dejaba a Ino atendiendo a los niños sabiendo que ella también estaba exhausta.

Después de todo, eran un equipo. Siempre lo habían sido. Pero a ella siempre le gustaba cuidar de todo y de todos.

Cuando pensaba que ya la conocía por completo, esa problemática mujer suya volvía a sorprenderlo, una y otra vez.

Ino le había dado dos hijos sanos y sorprendentes. Y estaba eternamente agradecido con ella. Ellos dos eran los mayores tesoros que Ino y él compartían. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con ellos, desde sentar a Shikako en sus piernas mientras ella platicaba sobre su día en el parvulario de la academia de Konoha, hasta tomar a Inomaru en sus brazos mientras el bebé le regala sus perezosas sonrisas. Pero sin duda, necesitaba que su esposa regresara. Y pronto.

¿Desde cuándo el pasar de las horas se volvió tan largo y vacío? ¿Por qué los días parecían tan estresantes? ¿Era su imaginación o las noches eran más largas y frías sin ella?

Sencillamente Shikamaru Nara no estaba hecho para vivir sin su mujer problemática.

Se interrumpieron sus anhelos al estornudar con fuerza. Se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo de su chaleco y luego apago el televisor. La maldita noche helaba hasta los huesos y el frió penetraba dentro de su hogar. Pero no estaba de humor para levantarse del sofá, caminar aquellos cinco largos pasos y llegar al botón de la calefacción. Prefería ahorrar las escasas energías. Se cruzó de brazos esperando poder dormir con poco cuando escuchó el sonido de unos pequeños pies bajando rápidamente por las escaleras.

—Que problemático…—susurró con molestia.

"Esa niña…" pensó llevándose una mano a la sien. Sentía que estaba a punto de tener un enorme dolor de cabeza. Todo lo que había esforzado por lograr que esa pequeña problemática se quedara acostada en su habitación se había ido al carajo. Shikako no estaba acostumbrada a no salirse con la suya, porque si no era así, se ponía histérica. Tal vez él la había consentido demasiado.

Pero ya era el colmo. Tenía escalofríos, la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle, y sobre todo; extrañaba a su esposa más que nunca. Shikako tenía que hacer caso quisiera o no. Esa niña iba a regresar directamente a su habitación e iba a dormirse más rápido de lo que se lanza un kunai.

— ¡Papi! —lo llamó por detrás del sofá.

Shikamaru comenzó a decir firmemente: —Te dije que te quedarás en tu habitación y…

— ¡T-tuve una pesadilla!—interrumpió la niña entre sollozos.

Y así como un suspiró, toda la determinación de Shikamaru desapareció.

Shikako se puso frente a él y vio sus hermosos ojos con lágrimas que resbalaban por sus rosadas mejillas. Vio atentamente a su pequeña mientras se limpiaba las mejillas con las mangas de su pijama. Las lágrimas de la pequeña caían desde sus mejillas hasta humedecer su pecho.

—Shikako…

Lucia tan asustada y triste. Era imposible no desear abrazarla y darle consuelo.

—P-papi…en verdad soñé muy feo.

Shikamaru le indico que se acercara y tomara asiento. Shikako lo hizo, se sentó en sus piernas y hundió la cabeza en el pecho de su padre. Todo su cuerpecito le temblaba y sus manos le apretaban el chaleco con mucha fuerza, sollozaba tan amargamente que Shikamaru empezó a olvidar su dolor de cabeza al sentir como el pecho se le oprimía.

—Shhh, todo está bien, todo está bien—le decía acariciándole el cabello—. ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste? ¿Un fantasma? ¿Una araña gigante? —preguntó, esos eran los miedos más frecuentes en los cinco añeros, al menos eso había escuchado.

Pero Shikako negó con la cabeza.

—Era un monstruo.

Obvio, ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo?

— ¿Qué clase de monstruo? — preguntó suavemente.

Shikako no pudo hablar porque se estremeció ante el recuerdo.

— ¿Tienes miedo que haya uno bajo tu cama o en el armario? — volvió a preguntar su padre.

—No,… — tomo aire y luego agregó: — era uno de esos monstruos con los que se tiene que pelear…

—Oh, ya veo ¿Tú estabas peleando contra él?

—No…Era mamá quien peleaba.

—Mmm, ya veo… ¿Y qué más pasó? —dijo. Aunque no estaba seguro si debía preguntar.

—El monstruo capturó a mamá y se la llevo lejos, muy lejos, todo para comérsela.

—Shikako, solo fue un sueño, todo termino ahora.

¿Por qué Shikako tendría un sueño tan raro? Era lo que Shikamaru se preguntaba. Vaya que los niños eran problemáticos, en especial las niñas.

—Papi... —dijo la pequeña Nara.

— ¿Qué pasa, Shikako?

— ¿Y si un monstruo así se quiere comer a mami como en mi sueño?

Él sonrió débilmente ante los miedos infantiles de la pequeña.

Que imaginación…

Le limpio las lágrimas del rostro con sus dedos con suma ternura. Shikamaru busco en su mente las palabras más adecuadas para tranquilizar a su hija.

—Mira Shikako, ningún monstruo se va a comer a mamá. Recuerda que tu madre fue a una misión sencilla, solo tiene que recuperar unos documentos secretos, y créeme, eso para tu madre, es juego de niños. Solo debe localizar a un sujeto, entrar en su mente y su equipo y ella irán por los documentos. No es nada. Lo más complicado seria localizar al individuo porque es un viajero errante. Peo no hay ningún monstruo. Además tu madre es fuerte y no está sola.

—Y si de repente entra en una trampa, y si la secuestran, y si la lastiman y si…

—Shikako…— dijo rápidamente en tono serio. El solo imaginar las respuestas a tales incógnitas lo hería.

— ¿Cómo sabes que mamá va a estar bien? —preguntó inocentemente.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente antes de que su hija protestara agregó: —Confió en las habilidades de tu madre—. Y guiño un ojo.

Shikako lo miró de lado. Aún tenía dudas. Después de todo hacia poco que un compañero del parvulario había perdido a sus padres en una misión, que en un principio, no era peligrosa.

—Aún tengo miedo.

—No tienes razón para tener miedo. No hay ningún monstruo. Y tu madre va a regresar sana y salva.

—Dicen que a Shouta-kun se le murió su mamá y su papá—le comentó afligida.

Shikamaru entonces comprendió de donde surgían las pesadillas de su hija.

—Ya veo…

—Papi…eso es muy triste…no importa cuánto lo desee, Shouta-kun jamás volverá a ver a su mamá y a su papá. Y yo no…

—Shikako. Los padres de Shouta-kun no están muertos. Fueron secuestrados, pero ya verás que pronto enviaran a shinobis de nuestra aldea para que los rescaten.

— ¿En serio?

—Es lo más probable. Así que tranquilízate, no hay porque estar asustada.

Shikako seguía limpiándose las lagrimas, tomaba grandes cantidades de aire por la nariz y exhalaba entre gimoteos.

—Extraño a mami—agregó la niña.

Y era perfectamente natural que la extrañara. Ino había estado fuera de casa casi dos semanas. Era raro que una misión le tomara tanto tiempo.

—Yo también—le respondió a su hija—. Y apuesto a que ella también nos extraña.

— ¿De verdad?

Shikamaru se estaba empezando a preguntar por qué Shikako era tan incrédula.

—Sí.

— ¿Y cuándo va a regresar mamá de la misión?

—Pronto, muy pronto.

— ¿Cuándo es pronto?

—Pronto es pronto—dijo tranquilamente su padre.

—Eso no es justo ¡Yo quiero verla ahora! y—le respondió su hija inconforme y al borde del llanto nuevamente. Su padre reconoció que este no era un berrinche cualquiera, como los que suele dar la mayor parte del tiempo. No se trataba de satisfacer el deseo de un caramelo, un vestido o un juguete nuevo. Shikako esta angustiada por la seguridad de su madre. Para tener solamente cinco años de vida, estaba al tanto de todas las posibilidades y las tragedias. Aquella pesadilla no había sido otra cosa que la manifestación de sus miedos.

—Shikako, ya habíamos hablado de esto. Mamá y yo tenemos que ir a las misiones. Somos una familia de shinobis, es nuestro deber.

—Pero…yo…

—Tu madre va a regresar sana y salva. Te lo juro.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí.

Shikako lo miro de lado, era como si estuviera analizando sus gestos en busca de la verdad.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Shikamaru acaricio su mejilla y la miro a los ojos, sonriendo amablemente.

—Porque si algo terrible le pasara a tu madre, sin duda, yo iría por ella. No importa si se tratara de un monstruo o cualquier otra cosa. Yo la traería de vuelva con nosotros.

Y después de oír eso, todas las dudas de la niña desaparecieron. Shikako se acercó a su padre en busca de un espacio en sus brazos y él le abrazo con fuerza.

—Oye, papi…

— ¿Si?

—Gracias.

—No es nada.

Su padre le limpio los restos de agua salada que corrían por sus mejillas.

—No quiero que a mamá o a ti les pase algo malo en las misiones. No quiero quedarme sola—agregó la pequeña con temor.

Shikamaru la miro con gentileza.

—Escucha Shikako, y escúchame muy bien— le dijo sonriendo con seguridad—.Por nada del mundo los dejaríamos solos a ti o a tu hermano.

— ¿Lo prometes, papá?

—Lo prometo.

Shikako limpio todo rastro de lagrimas de sus ojos y compartió con su padre la misma sonrisa brillante de seguridad que él le había mostrado.

¿Cómo era que Shikako podía llegar a pensar algo así? ¿Qué no sabía cuánto la amaban? ¿No se lo demostraba lo suficiente?

La niña seguía en los brazos de su padre en busca de consuelo, cuando escucho algo que llamo su atención.

— ¡Con un demonio! ¡Qué frió hace! —dijo Ino.

Su mujer llegó temblando, se notaba que el frio casi le penetraba los huesos, su piel lucía tan pálida y fría. Pero estaba sana y salva. Gracias al cielo. Eso era todo lo que le importaba.

Ino dejo la capa que la protegía del cruel clima en el perchero de la entrada y suspiro exhausta.

— ¡Mami! —gritó Shikako.

Shikamaru sonrió. No importaba cuanto frio hiciera afuera, pronto su hogar estaría lleno de calor…sobre todo en su habitación.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


End file.
